Cybersecurity is the protection of cyber resources, including the hardware, the software and the information stored in the hardware or software, from theft or malicious damage thereto. Cybersecurity typically entails controlling access to cyber resources in order to prevent malicious disruption or misdirection of the services or of the information those cyber resources provide.
Cybersecurity has become increasingly important as the world has become increasingly reliant on cyber resources. Moreover, with the advent of the Internet of Things, networks have become increasingly complex. Hence, in addition to various types of personal computers and smart phones, networks have come to include almost any device which can be embedded with electronics, programming, sensors and network connectivity. The increasing importance of cyber systems has made cybersecurity more critical, while the increasing complexity of cyber systems has made cybersecurity increasingly challenging. Together, these factors have made existing cybersecurity measures increasingly inadequate.
At the heart of most cybersecurity failures is the complete inability of computers and cyber resources to accurately determine the identity of a person prior to allowing that person to gain access to cyber resources. Utilizing a cyber determining process for accurately determining a person's identity is an indispensable part of putting an end to the cybersecurity failures that now plague cyberspace. Accurately determining a person's identity is just one determination from the full spectrum of cyber determinations that may be provided by the scalable universal full spectrum cyber determining process of this disclosure.